The Guest That Stays Forever
by catladysmock
Summary: The Matthews move to Wisconsin and Farkle has move to because he's not making good choices New York. Is Riley going to fall for the new Farkle? Or us she going to think he's the same nerdy geek from grade school?


The Unexpexted Guest

My father was on the phone talking to someone as me and my mom get ready for dinner.

"Who's he talking to?" I mouth these words to my mother.

"I don't know." she mouths and shrugs her shoulders. Then the phone beeps and my father turns around to me and my mother.

"Who was that daddy?" I ask him seating a plate on the table.

"That was Stuart Minkus."

"Of Minkus International? We haven't seen him since the high school reunion. Why did he call?" my mom says this and sets a plate at her table spot.

"He wants us to watch his son, Farkle Minkus, you remember him Rilies?" I clench my fist at my side.

"I remember the geek dad."

"He wasn't that bad, and he's changed since grade school."

"How long is he staying?"

"Until the school year is over."

"WHAT?!? And told him you'd watch him?"

"The school year only has four months left, you'll be fine dear." my mother says kissing my forehead and puts food on my plate as I sit down.

"When is the Freak Show coming?"

"Later tonight." I rub my face in anger and eat my food.

"Can I go work in my room?" I ask them as I stand up with my plate.

"Only work on homework."

"Okay." I tell them as I'm already halfway to my room. When I get in my room I set my plate on my bed and grab my phone and put music on.

"NOT SO LOUD!!!" my father yells and I turn the music down a little and I start to work on my Social Studies project. Then I put caller on and I call Maya.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"It's Riley Peaches."

"Oh hey Rilies, what's up?"I hear a noise in the background but do not question it.

"I'm working on the Social Studies project. Guess who's staying at my house for the rest of the school year, thanks to my father."

"Who?"

"Minkus, I agreed to watch FARKLE MINKUS!!! He has ruined me."

"He was a geek in grade school."

"I know, but my mom said that 'he's changed'. Changed as in got worse or better?"

"Let's hope better. Smackle won't be happy that there's going to be a person smarter than her."

"No she won't."

"When is he coming to your house?" Maya asks as there's a knock on the front door, then I hear it open.

"Great."

"What?"

"He's here."

"Have fun." she yells and hangs up.

"RILEY COME OUT HERE AND HELP!!!" my mother yells and I shut my Chromebook and head to the living room.

"I'm here." I tell them.

"Great, now get that bag." she points at a duffle bag on the floor and I pick it up.

"Where even is her?" I ask her carrying his bag to the guest room.

"HONEY I'M HOME!!!" I hear a voice that I haven't heard since forever.

"That answer your question?"

"Yeah, I'm going to my room."

"Alright. See you at the Family Meeting in a hour." I head to my room not caring about the Family Meeting which is where Farkle learns the house rules. I can hear them talking in the guest bedroom and then I hear the shower turn on and then the door shutting. Then my door opens and I see my mom.

"Some privacy would be nice mom." I tell her shutting my Chromebook.

"That's something you'll never get, and once he's done with his shower we'll have the meeting. Okay?" I nod and she leaves as I pull my Chromebook back up. Then I call Maya up.

"How's it going with the Squeak?" she asks as I hear her eating a chip on the other line.

"He's fine mostly because I haven't seen his face yet…"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT?!?"

"I only brought one of his bags to his room and that's it."

"Wait, do you think he has Instagram?" she asks me as if we were spies on a mission.

"Probably.check under the names of Farkle_Minkus, Minkus_Is_King, or Ruler_Of_The_World."

"Okay, you help you gave three names and I'm not a fast type like you."

"Fine, you enter the first one I'll do the last two." I hear her typing on the other end and I type Minkus_Is_King into my Instagram search bar and I find it.

"I got nothin'. How bout you?"

"Yep, the second one." I look over his feed and he has CHANGED A LOT.

"He is, no don't judge me, he is cuter than before!" Maya yells.

"I know he is."

"And you get to spend four months with him in your house! AND I GO TO YOUR HOUSE EVERYDAY!!!"

"CALM DOWN MAYA, he's just any other guy." then my bedroom door opened and it was Farkle.

"Rilies, are ya there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What is it?"

"I'll call you back" I hang up "What are you doing in my room?" I ask Farkle who is shirtless and just wearing gym shorts.

"Family meeting. Also stop lookin' at me Rilies." when he leaves my room I give him the death stare and get up off my bed and head to the living room. When I get in there my parents were on one of the couches and me and Farkle had to sit on the other couch.

"You know why you are here?" they ask us and we look at each other.

"Because he has to learn the rules?" I say and Farkle looks at me.

"Somewhat, but when he's here there are going to be new rules."

"Those being, HE ISN'T ALOUD IN MY ROOM!!!"

"Past nine, he can not be in your room past nine. Also, you" my dad looks at Farkle "You must be home before 10 o'clock."

"Okay, that it? Being the 'new' student I have homework to start."

"When have you cared about homework getting done? And you are not aloud to come home drunk or with a girl the is drunk."

"That's no fun."

"It is not aloud in this house. If you live under this roof you must follow these rules."

"Yes, Mr. Matthews." Farkle says and heads to his room. I head to my room but my mom grabs my arm.

"At school, make sure that no one hurts him."

"It should be the other way around, I make sure he hurts no one."

"Be nice to him, Wisconsin is new for him."

"I know."

"I have one last rule for you to follow."

"Those being?" I ask her because I"m very confused.

"Where he came from he was not nice to girls, if he hurts you…"

"I know what to do mom. Night."

"Night." I head to my room and outside my room was Farkle. I try to get in my room but he wouldn't move.

"I heard what you said."

"So?" I tell him shoving him out of the way and opening my door and jumping on my bed.

"You're going to hurt me if I make a move?"

"That's what I've been taught, but on the other hand you have to follow the rules so you shouldn't be making any moves."

"Yeah, but as you know I don't like to following rules."

"Maybe back in New York, but not here in Wisconsin." I tell him opening my Chromebook to work on my story. Then my phone rang.

"Who's that?" Farkle asks this is if he thinks it's a guy, which it is it's Charlie.

"No one you need to worry about" he tilts his head "Now out!" I tell him almost laughing, he leaves and I laugh when he leaves.

"Ya there Matthews?" Charlie asks and I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm here Gardner. What do you want?"

"I need a reason to talk to my girlfriend?"

"I guess not, what's up?"

"You and me friday night, your place?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"My parents are out of town all weekend."

"Even better, a party."

"Not aloud, night I have to sleep."

"See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." he hangs up and shut my Chromebook and set it on my table and turn my light out and lye down on my bed.


End file.
